Currently, patterns for texturizing molds are typically prepared by methods that are either inefficient, produce inferior results, or are labor intensive. For example, current methods include a rice paper process that deposits a wax-based acid-etch resist onto rice paper. This rice paper method involves making acid-etched zinc plates as a primary means of generating texturing patterns. The wax is pressed into the zinc plates, transferred to the rice paper, and then applied to a mold surface using the rice paper. This method is expensive and time-consuming. A further problem is that the rice paper is not transparent, making placement of the patterns more difficult, particularly when registration with adjacent patterns is desired. In addition, the wax-based acid-etch resist can soften during application, causing a deterioration and distortion of the pattern, thereby producing a lower-quality mold.
An alternative method utilizes screen printing of a pattern onto carrier substrate, and then transferring the pattern to a mold substrate to be etched. This method is popular for some applications, but is relatively expensive, and the patterns often fail to meet specifications due to the fact that the graphics files are screen printed. It can be particularly difficult to create highly precise patterns using screen printed patterns. Also, using this method it is difficult to produce precisely registered images, which are needed to texturize molds with multiple depths of etch.
Therefore, a need exists for improved methods of making a textured pattern on mold surfaces.